Douzo Zanson
by RequiemPandora
Summary: FIRST FICTION. Yuki is an orphan of war, and so is her best friend, Naruto Uzumaki. Yuki and her brother Kyo must overcome the new found challenges that have come to them. NarutoxOC.
1. Prologue

Yuki stood silently, watching her beloved Konoha fall to pieces. She had never seen so much destruction in her life. Silent tears began to fall as she just stood there and watched the world start to tear itself apart.

_-Present Day-_

"Yuki!" Kyo laughed. "Look, he's so furry!" Yuki looked over at him and the puppy and gave a small smile. "Yes, he is." She giggled. "Can we keep him?" Kyo's eyes shown silver shreds of hope, but Yuki frowned. 'There's no way Master Dujo would let us keep a dog in his house.' She thought, and turned back to her younger brother and sighed. "I'm sorry, Kyo. We can't." "Aw, but why not?" He exclaimed. "You know Master Dujo wouldn't let us keep a dog around the house. Plus, he could be lost for all we know." Kyo frowned. He knew that Yuki was right. "Fine." Kyo sighed and let the puppy go. Yuki gave him a sad smile. "Why don't you go lay with Nagi and Menai? I have to go and start dinner." She told him. Kyo smiled and kissed his sister goodbye. She watched them run back into the market, laughing and giggling. Yuki smiled and started walking back towards her Master's residence.

It's been ten years. Ten years since she lost everything. Since she and her brother became street orphans and adopted by a mean and demanding master. But it's also been ten years since she met him. Another street orphan, another child of war. Her best friend, Naruto Uzumaki.


	2. Ken Hon Doko SutaTo

**Naru: Yes, my big debut; 'ttebayo!**  
Yuki: Not only yours! But others as well :)  
**Me: Alright you two, shush! It's starting :)**  
Both: Right!

* * *

"Yuki, I don't see why you're still working for him." Naruto said, his hand propping his head up. "Yeah, well, where else would else would Kyo and I live?" Yuki asked. She continued cutting the vegetables and meat, not really thinking about her and Naruto's conversation. "With me!" He said pointing to himself. Yuki laughed light heartedly and turned her head to look at him. "There is no way all three of us would fit into such a small space." She continued to giggle. "I mean, don't get me wrong, I'd love for us to live with you. It's just I'm thinking about what's best for Kyo and I." Naruto huffed and slumped back in the chair, pouting. "Well, kill me for trying then." Yuki sighed, and went back to cutting. "You know Dujo will be coming home soon." She said absently. "Yeah, yeah. I know." He told her, getting up and heading towards the front door. "I'll talk to you soon, Yuki." Naruto smiled and kissed her forehead, then proceeded to leave. Once again, Yuki sighed and lost herself in thought.

**...**

"What did I tell you about having people over without _my_ permission!" Dujo yelled, and slapped Yuki across her face. "I-I'm sorry Master Dujo, I forgot!" She continued to cry, rubbing the now red mark on her cheek. "You're nothing but a-a slut! Keeping that Naruto misfit around! Sleeping around with him while he's here!" He continued to push her around, and she continued to yell and cry. "That's not true! He's just a friend!" "Oh yeah? Then why did I find these in your room, huh?" Dujo held up one of Naruto's t-shirts. One that Naruto gave her when she went over to his house to go swimming. "I swear, nothing happened, Master." She told him. "And it never will! You're only meant for me!" He forcefully set his lips on hers, while Yuki tried to squirm out from him. "You're mine." He whispered harshly. Dujo got up off of her and went about his business. Yuki left there, crying and in pain.

**...**

"Ni-chan..are you going to be okay?" Kyo asked her. Yuki continued to treat her wounds from earlier. "Yeah, I'll be fine." She smiled small and stroked Kyo's cheek. "Why don't you get some sleep." She told him gently. "I'll even tuck you in." Kyo giggled. "Okay!" Yuki followed her brother into his room and tucked him in bed. "Goodnight, Ni-san." She kissed his forehead and made sure to close his door as she left.

* * *

**Yeah, haha. I think this one was a little better (: Reviews make me happy :D**


End file.
